Opposites Attract
by MaggieBlack123
Summary: Sophie Emery was your normal wallflower, unnoticed, until one day she stumbles and finds out Fred and George's secret, one that no one knows. Now she's dealing with detentions, horny boys, ugly toads, and er threesomes? Say goodbye to your old life Sophie


_Since I'm writng _Twists and Turns _which so dramatic and all, that will change slightly, maybe? Anyway I needed something humorous and silly to write so this story came out of my head…but it might turn a little dark and serious. It depends on how it goes. _

Prolog

George Weasley woke to the sound of loud voices drifting upstairs. Usually this would be normal, but since he had been living on his own voices were an odd occurrence to him. He should be used to it. Staying at the Burrow had always been filled with noise. But since he had been there, George was feeling slightly off.

After so long of just silence he wasn't used to the familiar sounds his brothers and sister made in the morning. Or all the time. It was his first time staying at the Burrow in _years,_ so everyone had gathered together to make it less awkward. Only they didn't know that it made him feel completely utterly awkward. Something he wasn't used to.

Groaning George threw back the covers, shivering at the chill in the room, before shuffling toward the door. His bare feet padded down the creaking stairs, alerting the rest of his family that he was coming. The room's volume quieted slightly as they watched the red head enter the room. Sliding in the last open spot he blinked sleepily at the rest of his family.

His father and mother were muttering lowly together toward the head of the table, trying not to let their voices carry. Yeas ago George would have tried as hard as possible to know what they were gossiping about, but now he didn't have enough energy to try. All of his little siblings were crowded around the table, chattering to each other. Ron and Harry Potter were discussing what Quidditch team would be the winner instead of what was currently happening to all the Death Eaters still out there, uncaught. Ginny would add in her opinion once in a while but she was mainly focus on Hermione Granger who was gesturing about the new law she was trying to get passed for house elves.

Feeling slightly put out George reached for the eggs, to distract his mind. Shoving food into his mouth George questioned loudly. "Hey mum, what are we going today?"

The table instantly got quiet. All of the occupants slowly turned around to stare at George with sadness in their eyes. Molly Weasley blinked startled before gently telling her fifth son. "Its May 2nd today Georgie."

Instantly a chill ran up his spine, making him loose his grip on the silverware that had been clutched tightly in his hands. The silverware clattered on to the plate, echoing in the silent room. George suddenly became expressionless, which to the Weasleys' was not a good sign. Pushing the chair back George spoke in a monotone voice. "I'm going back to sleep."

"George," His mum warned getting feed up with her son's attitude toward May 2nd. "It's the five year anniversary. We're all going. _All_ of us. Including you. So march up those stairs, get dressed, and be back down here by eleven or so help me George Weasley…"

Her threat died down as George stomped up the stairs, wishing that he hadn't even woke up today. Or at all. They all knew how he reacted when he was told it was May 2nd, just hearing the date made him nearly go insane. That's why he never looked at a calendar after his-_their-_birthday.

For everyone else in the Wizarding world May 2nd was a celebrated holiday. The day when Voldemort was finally defeated, completely this time. The world had been saved from his torturous grasp by Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry was a national hero, except he didn't demand attention on him at all.

For George on the other hand, May 2nd was a loathed day. The day he would drink himself into oblivion to be able not to feel anymore. Sure Voldemort died, but he wasn't the only one. George's live came to an end on May 2nd. That's when everything that was going perfect in his life came crashing down upon him.

Pausing on the second floor George stared longingly at his old room. The room that stayed with them through everything. Every failed product, every fight, all the love. Everything. Brushing his fingers over the handle he was struck with static shock, running quickly through his body.

Pushing the door open an inch, George inhaled the familiar scent of gunpowder and candy. Suddenly everything in his life came rushing back toward him. The happiness, the tears, the misery, the _love._ All of that was lost on May 2nd.

Before May 2nd, the dreaded day, not everything was as picture perfect as some would believe. George had to hide a secret, a secret that would make people look at him in disgust. That secret led him to his pure happiness though. And it all started because of a hallway…

_So how was it? Good? Bad? Please review! I would love to know your thoughts. This story is going to go into the past now, in a galaxy far far away (not!). Ooh I wonder what George's secret was. I know this chapter was kind of sucky but the story will get better. I just suck at prologs. _


End file.
